takeing him away
by jgard2015
Summary: a woman kidnaps pongo to have him as her own
1. Chapter 1

The plan

A sad woman named donita was sad as she was walking the streets of London which she was visiting from the USA. Her Dalmatian she had since middle school has died. She was walking till she saw a Dalmatian across the street. She got excited and started thinking of a way to get the owner out of the house so she could steal the Dalmatian. She got back to her hotel which was dog friendly and went to her room. Then she thought of a plan. The hotel was 2 blocks away from the house which she just noticed. so she grabbed her binoculars and looked out the window she saw the house which the Dalmatian lived. She then saw the owner playing piano. Hmm she said if I could send a fake invite to a piano conference to the owner I could sneak in and take his dog. She grabbed a yellow piece of paper from the desk and wrote

Big piano conference

at the whales conference center.

Please no dogs

For one day only.

Then she folded it up and went to sneak it to the house


	2. messaged delivered

Message delivered

Donita quietly snuck over to the house. She looked in the window and saw that the coast was clear. She snuck up to the front door and taped the note to the front door and opened the window and went inside. She went around the house and saw no one inside. Must be on a walk she said. She then snuck out of the house and went back to the hotel. She then added the Dalmatian to the reservation. She then went back to her room. She then looked out the window to see if her future dog was back and it wasn't. She then took a nap. An hour later she got up and looked out the window. She smiled when she saw her future dog and his owner return. The owner looked at the letter and went inside. Then he went back outside got in his car and drove off without his dog. Perfect now's the time to get him. She then left to get the dog.


	3. the removal pongos side

The removal pongo's side

Pongo was taking a nap after roger left. He then heard the door open and thought roger must've forgotten something. Then he felt a hand rubbing his head and going down to his back. Then he was lifted of the seat. Pongo looked around and saw young women taking him away the women held him tight so he won't try to escape. Then she went outside and placed pongo in the back of her car got in and drove off. Then she turned to pongo and said I'm donita and your gonna be mine now she drove back to the hotel and leashed pongo up and tried walking him inside but he was trying to break free. So she picked him up and carried him threw one of the doors and to the elevator. As they were in the elevator pongo thought I'm never going to get away from her and see roger again. Then the elevator stopped and donita carried pongo to her room and sat on the couch holding him against her body rubbing his back.


	4. Heading to pongo's new home

Heading to pongo's new home

Pongo struggled to get away from Donita but she was holding him tight unableing him to escape. He would bark but then donita might tie his mouth shut. donita then massaged his back so his legs were tight and and stiff to removed and removed his collar and putted it in her suit case. Then she placed him on the couch in the hotel room and sat on the bed and was on her laptop getting pongo leagally able to get to the U.S.A. Once she was done she picked up pongo and placed him in a crate. and and walked out of the room to get a luggage rack. Pongo looked around the room from what he could see inside the crate.

If the tv was on and the news was showing maybe roger figured out it was a trick and came home to find me missing.

then Donita returned with the luggage rack. she then place the crate on the rack then her luggage then wheeled it out to her car and loaded it in to the trunk then she got into the van and headed to the airport. once she got there she got a luggage carrier loaded the suitcases and pongo on it and headed to the new york check in gate. Pongo then saw the workers lift the crate with him in it on to the conveyor. soon he was loaded on to the plane. Pongo tried to open the door to the crate but could'nt soon the plane was in the air headed for NeW York City.


	5. in america

In America

Pongo woke up from his nap when the plane was landing. after a few minutes he saw the door open and was soon loaded on to a converor then he rode the converor to inside the airport. then he saw donita and tried to hide but she found his crate picked it up and putted it on a cart. she wheeled it out side to her van opened the trunk loaded her luggage then she placed the crate in it. then she shutted the trunk as an employee took the cart back for her then she got in and drove to her home.


End file.
